Episode 7954 (14th September 2012)
Plot Tommy's feeling very down and suggests to Tina that it might have been better if he'd died in the crash as he's brought her nothing but misery. Gloria dupes Gail into handing over the keys to the bistro insisting that she's family and she's going to give the place a good clean. Gail's miffed. Owen asks Tina if she was serious about being a surrogate mother for Izzy and Gary. Tina tells him that she and Tommy are in financial straits and if the price is right she'll do it. Kirk finds a copy of Beth's personal ad on the factory floor. Kirk tells Beth that she's nothing like Barbie but more like an Afghan Hound. Beth's offended whilst Kirk's bemused. Lloyd tries to persuade first Steve then Dev to join him at a gig but neither of them are interested. Lloyd's hurt. Tina agrees on a fee of £15,000 with Owen. He calls a meeting at No.6 with Anna, Izzy and Gary. He introduces Tina and explains that she's offered to be their surrogate if they'll agree to it. Izzy quizzes Tina as to her motives. Tina admits she needs the money but points out that she'll be less emotionally involved as a result. Faye overhears the discussion. Kevin hands Tyrone and Kirsty the proceeds of a whip-round for the baby. They're touched. Gloria's holding court in the bistro when Cliff Pughes enters looking for her. Gloria quickly ushers him out on the pretence that he's a nuisance punter. Gail and Nick are intrigued. Faye lets slip to Tommy that she overheard Tina offering to be Izzy and Gary's surrogate in return for payment. Tommy's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Cliff Pughes - Brian Miller Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina asks Gary and Izzy to keep her proposition a secret, little realising Faye has heard everything; and lonely Lloyd bumps into an old flame. (Note: the scene of Lloyd meeting Mandy was moved to the next episode after this synopsis was produced) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,660,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Julie Carp (about Beth Tinker): "If she was the last little piggy on the earth, my Brian would not waste his huff and puff on 'er." Category:2012 episodes